


La robe

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Embroidery, Gen, Sewing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Nerdanel exige que Makalaurë lui fabrique une nouvelle robe de bal.





	La robe

\- « Lithion ! » La voix stridente de Nerdanel retentit dans toute la maison, et les jumeaux se mirent à trembler. Makalaurë les consola rapidement et courut rejoindre sa génitrice.  
\- « Mère ? » Elle le fixa froidement et lui tendit un livre.  
\- « J’ai besoin d’une nouvelle robe de bal. Fais celle-ci. Je veux qu’elle soit prête avant la fin de la semaine.  
\- Oui, mère. » Il s’en alla là où se trouvait le matériel nécessaire afin de commencer son travail. La robe que réclamait Nerdanel était très élégante, blanche et rose, et ornée de rubans. Makalaurë ouvrit le coffre, retrouva les mensurations de sa mère, et se mit au travail. Il s’empara d’une longue pièce de soie blanche, qu’il découpa avec soin, fit de même avec une autre de couleur rose, cousit, orna de rubans et de délicates broderies. Il fit même un châle assorti avec des chutes de tissus.  
Il parvint tant bien que mal à achever les vêtements pour la date indiquée et les remit à sa mère. Nerdanel examina d’un œil critique ses habits, lâchant de temps à autre des commentaires méprisants, mais finit par le renvoyer sans l’avoir battu : elle était satisfaite.  
De son côté, Makalaurë retourna au même endroit, car Ambarussa et Ambarto avaient besoin de nouvelles tuniques. Il en fit en soie verte.


End file.
